The present invention relates to a motor-driven compressor.
Generally, a motor-driven compressor includes a compression unit, which compresses a refrigerant, and an electric motor, which drives the compression unit. The compression unit and the electric motor are accommodated in a housing having an outer surface to which a cover is coupled. The outer surface of the housing and the cover define an accommodating chamber accommodating a motor driving circuit that drives the electric motor. The motor driving circuit includes a flat circuit board and electric components mounted on the circuit board. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-93202 describes an example of such a motor-driven compressor.